Jaehee Kang
Jaehee Kang (real name: Jaehee Kang) is one of the Casual Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. She is the chief secretary in the C&R Company and works as Jumin Han's assistant. She is consequent and serious in her job and is often suspicious of us. Jaehee is always pushed by Jumin to work that's why she works until late in the night. Personality Though Jaehee is a fairly serious business woman, she has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others. That being said, she likes things to be organized and kept in line (One of the reasons she doesn't like taking care of cats; the one hair she misses while cleaning up after them drives her mad). It's very frustrating to her when things do not go according to schedule or if she is saddled with unexpected extra work. Ever the responsible one though, she always comes through and deals the best she can despite the challenges her boss and friend, Jumin, always throws at her both in work and personal life. Appearance Jaehee has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears non-prescription glasses given to her by Jumin. Background Story Jaehee's mother married a man 20 years older than her against her family's wishes. Her father passed away when she was young leaving her and her mother on their own. When Jaehee was in the 9th grade her mother got in to a car accident and later passed away, leaving her to be raised by her cousin, despite his wife's wishes. After graduating from high school, she got a scholarship to a top university from which she graduated a year early. She immediately entered the work force after graduating from college where she was hired by Jumin Han. She later joined the RFA on Jumin's recommendation. Casual Story Good Ending Normal Ending If the player raises Jaehee's affection but fails to invite enough people to the party, they will get her normal ending. The player arrives at the party and is greeted by Yoosung, who comments on how few people showed up. Zen arrives next and begins to flirt with the player before Yoosung points out who they are. Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee and when he leaves, Jumin walks over and asks the player to speak with him privately. Jumin offers the player the position as his assistant claiming that since the player and Jaehee are close, they will both work similarly. Jaehee finds the two of you and tries to talk you out of taking the job, stating how difficult the work is and instead offers you the opportunity to open a small bakery cafe with her and "live the dream" Bad Ending Connections Jumin Han Zen Jaehee is a big fan of Zen's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over him and often agrees with him when talking about his handsomeness and compliments him. V Yoosung Due to her more serious business woman personality and interests, Jaehee doesn't often agree with Yoosung's videogame talk. However she does often show a more caring side towards him. 707 Rika Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Casual Story